


Casa Blanca

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: If I could see through walls, I could see you're fakingIf you could see my thoughts you would see our facesSafe in my rental like an armored truck back thenWe didn't give a fuck back thenI ain't a kid no moreWe'll never be those kids again





	Casa Blanca

 

[music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE005nZeF-A)

 

A las afueras de la ciudad, está ubicada una casa blanca en un fraccionamiento privado, a lo mucho había siete u ocho casas cercas pero extrañamente había visto o saludado a alguno de los vecinos. La casa blanca tiene sólidos muros del mismo color, cuenta con una confiable serie de rejas de hierro que protegen las altas ventanas y su gran puerta. Su perímetro está rodeado por césped verde recién podado y siempre húmedo.

 

El interior de la casa es igual de bonita que su apariencia, porque adentro, la casa tiene una moderna sala, un comedor pequeño para cuatro, una cocina amplia con apenas lo necesario, un área de limpieza, dos balcones en cada esquina y tres habitaciones para dormir.  Era una casa grande para sólo dos personas pero si alguno pensaba eso, no dijeron nada al pagar el precio por mitad.

 

Si Mark tuviera que elegir su lugar favorito de la casa, él elegiría una de las habitaciones, la más grande, la que está a la izquierda en el pasillo subiendo la escalera, esa que está antes de llegar al balcón principal con la puerta siempre abierta.

 

Le encantaba esa habitación porque contaba con una tibia cama matrimonial y sábanas limpias, un clóset vacío, un gran espejo al centro de la habitación y un tocador que extrañamente usaba, le gusta especialmente, porque entre esas cuatro paredes, se convierte en el hombre más feliz del mundo y deja todo atrás una vez al mes, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

 

Lo cierto es, que esa habitación se había convertido en una salida de emergencia cuando su vida en la oficina y en casa se volvían un desastre; cuando las discusiones con su novia lo estaban asfixiando; cuando su jefe insistió  en nuevos proyectos y trabajos que ocupaban más de una jornada laboral normal; cuando su familia pretendían apoyarlo y escuchó toda la mierda que decían por detrás.

 

Esa mañana, él había llegado primero a la casa con sólo su juego de llaves y una pequeña maleta, donde a lo mucho guardaba dos cambios de ropa, otro par de tenis, pantalones  y algún abrigo cómodo para dormir.

 

La casa era blanca y perfecta, sí pero porque él estaba a su lado.

 

X

 

Para despedirse, besó en los labios a su novio, sentando en el sofá,  concentrado en el partido de fútbol que había en la programación de los viernes.

 

Yukhei lo había mantenido en sus brazos, mientras besaba su mejilla en repetidas ocasiones, a pesar de los intentos de Donghyuck por ponerse de pie e insistir en que iba a llegar tarde y perdería el autobús.

 

—¿No puedes faltar por esta ocasión? — preguntó con una mirada suplicante y luego con un tono más molesto, agregó — Vas todos los meses a esta estúpida convención —

 

—Es importante para mí ya te lo dije — le explicó con paciencia. —Así podré estar actualizado con los nuevos sistemas de la empresa, volveré el domingo temprano, no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió poniéndose de pie para buscar su maleta y las llaves del auto.

 

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la estación? —preguntó resignado, mirándolo caminar hacia la puerta principal con prisa.

 

—No es necesario, puedo dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, en serio… además estás viendo el partido — le dijo,  señalando la televisión ahora en mudo con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

—¡Te amo, nos vemos el domingo!—  le había dicho para después subir el volumen a la televisión.

 

—¡También te amo! — gritó el menor cerrando la puerta a su paso.

 

Hace una hora, ya no podía ver más que carretera y una fila de autos frente al retrovisor, encendió la radio para calmar la ráfaga de latidos en su corazón, odiaba el sentimiento, era demasiado patético, porque lo hacían ver como si tuviera quince años y se encontrará con su primer amor otra vez.

 

Se detuvo diez minutos en el supermercado para comprar un par de artículos necesarios y comida, eligió la verdura  lo más rápido que pudo y realizó el pago con tarjeta, mientras guardaba todo en el asiento trasero de su auto.

 

Habían hecho esto una vez al mes durante cuatro años, al principio, el primer año para ser exactos, sólo se habían frecuentado durante los cumpleaños de cada uno y luego en ocasiones especiales, como un nuevo empleo o después de una reunión entre amigos del colegio, donde ocasionalmente al final de la noche quedaban sólo ellos dos. El segundo, tercer y cuarto año, simplemente era inevitable.

 

X

 

Mark había regresado a la ciudad después de vivir en Canadá con una novia muy bonita.

 

Lucía más alto y tenía una apariencia muy madura, su postura era firme y ya no tenía miedo al hablar, decía que le gustaba y que no, había cambiado tanto que él no lo hubiera reconocido a simple vista, si no hubiera seguido teniendo la misma sonrisa en sus labios y esa mirada sobre él que le quemaba la ropa y la piel.

 

—Estás… wow… diferente… es… como… extraño, después de tanto tiempo encontrarnos  ¿no crees? — y esa fue la primera frase que tuvieron en años, nueve en realidad. Donghyuck podría haber dicho algo más que eso y se arrepintió después.

 

Sin embargo, Mark había suspirado y reído tan fuerte, emocionado — ¡Estás aquí… es lo único que importa! — Donghyuck había sonreído como un idiota durante una semana completa, que cuándo su novio le había preguntado por cómo estuvo la reunión con sus ex compañeros de escuela, no pudo evitar volver a recordar y platicarle con nostalgia lo bien que se sentía de volver a ver a todos (y a él) de nuevo.

 

X

 

Con el anochecer llegó la adrenalina. Después de correr ciento cuarenta kilómetros, visualizó la casa y llegaba tarde por cierto, el auto de Mark ya estaba estacionando en el mejor lugar, sin hacer un alboroto por eso, dejó su auto en el lugar libre que estaba al otro lado.  

 

Mark debió haber escuchado el motor o la alarma de su auto, porque apenas le dio oportunidad de sacar las llaves, su maleta y dejar las bolsas del super en el pavimento, cuando el mayor salió de la casa para encontrarlo y abrazarlo, rodeando con sus fuertes manos su cintura.

 

—Llegas tarde — le susurró, oliendo el champú de su cabello desde su nuca.

 

Donghyuck se giró para estar frente a frente y mirarlo a los ojos con la misma intensidad de siempre, sin los años y miedos entre ellos; subió las manos a sus hombros y cerró los ojos para soplar su aliento en los labios, invitándolo a que lo besara porque era su plan de disculpa.

 

—Hola — le dijo, casi a modo de perdón Donghyuck.

 

Mark asintió para saludar también, pero no dijo nada. Se había vuelto como un acto de reflejo que ver de cerca a su amante, se quedaba sin aliento y de por sí, era un desastre con las palabras.  

 

—Te amo — le susurró Mark antes de inclinarse para depositar un dulce beso en los labios del otro. Esta clase de besos, honestamente, Donghyuck lo odiaba, porque eran todo lo contrario al huracán que tenía en su pecho.

 

Mark tocaba sus labios como si hubiera encontrado algo peligroso en ellos, que si presionaba muy fuerte podía romper, o Mark sólo estaba jugando con él, y debió tratarse de eso, porque en cuanto el menor gimió de frustración,  Mark se burló de él, ahí mismo en el patio de su casa, la que compartían desde hace mucho tiempo y que nadie sabía ni conocía.

 

Donghyuck se separó y tomó un momento antes de volver a continuar,  porque enserio, ¿que tanto le pueden gustar los besos de una persona? cuando ahogó un suspiro, a Mark se le dibujó una gran sonrisa y una mirada compartida entre ambos en aquel momento se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

 

El menor acostó su cabeza en su hombro y finalmente dijo —¿Vamos a pasar o aquí nos quedamos afuera? —

 

Mark buscó las bolsas en el suelo y su maleta, antes de tomar su mano y caminar juntos al interior. Donghyuck observó la casa y estaba todo igual que como lo habían dejado en  agosto, lo único que cambió esa noche de septiembre, fue una lata de cerveza abierta junto a un anillo de compromiso y la laptop encendida de Mark, en la mesa del centro frente al sofá. El más chico supuso, que alguien tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras le esperaba.  

 

Mark se sentó frente a su portátil para darle fin a lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Aunque habían pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraban, ninguno estaba incómodo con el otro o la situación.  La costumbre y las ganas de estar juntos con aviso de ocasión eran más fuerte.

 

—Voy a preparar algo de cenar, ¿alguna sugerencia? — preguntó caminando hacia la cocina.

 

—Lo que sea está bien para mi —

 

Donghyuck optó por volver a la sala para enfrentarlo con los brazos cruzados fingiendo estar molesto. —Quiero una respuesta real, en serio o me voy a enojar mucho —

 

—¿Quieres que pidamos algo de cenar? —preguntó sacando su teléfono móvil listo para encontrar el número de algún restaurante pero cuando el otro se quedó callado, Mark lo miró y por favor, lo sabía, lo conocía tan bien, sabía que había tocado fibras sensibles.

 

Mark optó por dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo para caminar hacia Donghyuck y quitarle el puchero de la boca, con una serie de cosquillas en el estómago, seguido de un par de besos largos en el cuello. Donghyuck estuvo a punto de quitárselo de encima, para alejarlo y huir a la cocina para preparar en paz la cena, cuando comprendió que no tenía fuerzas para eso.

 

—Comería cualquier cosa en estos momentos mientras estés conmigo  — explicó Mark después de presionarlo contra la pared. Donghyuck levantó la mirada y al verlo quiso gritar de frustración y de alegría, pero no tenía sentido.

 

—¡Mark! —

 

—Lo sé —

 

—Pocas veces puedo hacer esto —

 

—Lo sé —

 

—Quiero cocinar algo para ti…  lo que más quieras y te guste — tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y sus labios a esa distancia particularmente se miraban como una obra de arte para Mark. —¿Hay algo que quieras cenar esta noche? — preguntó, de nuevo pero esta vez mirando directamente sus ojos.

 

X

 

Dos horas más tarde, el agua fría corría por el cuerpo de Donghyuck y lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación, era el sonido de alguien desvistiéndose cerca, detrás de la cortina. Mark se introdujo a la ducha frente a la mirada expectante de Donghyuck pero el mayor lo miró fijo, y en silencio dándole a entender que no tenían que hablar en estos momentos cuando comenzaba a pasar la pastilla del jabón por su cuerpo.

 

No fue sino hasta después que inició una verdadera conversación —¿Cómo ha estado Mina? — preguntó Donghyuck. Su voz era tranquila, en realidad lucía interesado.

 

—Bien, gracias por preguntar — contestó Mark secándose el cabello con la toalla.

 

—¿Le gustó su regalo de cumpleaños? — quiso saber subiéndose a su lado de la cama.

 

—Sí, fue una buena idea la flores — contestó Mark pensativo. —¡Oh! antes de que se me olvide, me regalaron unos boletos para ver el partido de la temporada, a mi no me gusta lo sabes, pero pensé que tal vez puedas ir con tu novio — señaló su maleta en referencia de que estaban ahí.

 

Donghyuck agachó la cabeza y luego dijo —Gracias, de verdad… le encantará —

 

Mark dejó la toalla para que se secará en el clóset y  luego se subió al otro lado de la cama para depositar un tibio beso en la boca de Donghyuck y contestar con un — De nada —  todavía con las gotas bajando por su cabello. —Estoy sorprendido porque has durado mucho con él, quizás él sea el indicado, después de todo —

 

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación  — le dejó en claro, mientras escribía un mensaje rápido en su teléfono celular.

 

—Y me gustaría una vez más escuchar la respuesta — agregó, quitándole el celular de las manos para dejarlo a un lado de la cama.

 

—No voy a negar que le quiero pero a ti te amo, es diferente — replicó Donghyuck en seguida — siempre es diferente y lo sabes — y luego con una voz seca como sus labios, tuvo el valor de preguntar — ¿Y tú, cómo has podido llevar tu falsa heterosexualidad? —

 

—Soy heterosexual — su seguridad hizo reír muy fuerte a Donghyuck, quien despegó los labios para decir algo pero optó por quedarse callado — Es sólo que tú eres mi debilidad, eso que no puedo controlar — Allí, juntos los dos arriba de una cama, se acercaron para continuar con la conversación en los brazos del otro.

—Me parece muy hipócrita de tu parte cuando tienes ambas manos metidas en mi pantalón, en este momento —  le dijo Donghyuck bastante seguro de lo que decía y a propósito, movió su cabeza para que su cuello quedará expuesto justo en la dirección de la boca del otro.

 

Tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, más que antes, y eso parecía imposible. Había tocado sus piernas por debajo del pantalón pero sólo había hecho eso por costumbre y ante el reproche, las sacó.

 

—No quiero discutir por esto hoy —

 

—Ya no somos niños… tienes que poder decir lo que sientes un día de estos — le invitó Donghyuck, poniéndose de pie en la cama, frente a su nariz, para comenzar a desvestirse.

 

Estaba de más decir que Mark amaba cada cosa y pequeño detalle sobre él con todo y sus lunares. Quería amarlo como se lo merecía de día y de noche. Quería sus secretos más íntimos. Quería su cuerpo y sus ilusiones. Quería sus caprichos y lapsos de rebeldía. Pero viéndolo allí, acercándose a él, todo lo anterior no era suficiente. Quería todo.

 

—Te amo — le había dicho con valentía Donghyuck acostándose sobre él como si fuera un segundo colchón. —Más que nada, te amo tanto —  Mark miraba con mucha atención cada palabra que saliera de su boca mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y lo encerraba hacía su cuerpo en un abrazo.

 

—Yo también te amo — pero como si sus palabras al oído no fueran suficientes, Mark buscó sus labios para besarlo repetidas veces, un beso tras otro hasta el punto de enfadarlo.

 

Donghyuck sonrió alegremente, teniendo en cuenta que esto sólo era el principio del fin de semana que les esperaba y por el  que valía tanto la pena, mentir.

 

—¡No cerré la puerta! — gritó Donghyuck asustado apartándose de él.  

 

—No… no… espera… no vas a ir así… voy a cerrar yo — le obligó a quedarse en la cama, mientras salía de la habitación hacia la puerta principal de la casa, en ese sitio, lo único que hizo fue poner el seguro por dentro, el sonido del fierro asegurar la madera, fue reconfortante.

 

Mark suspiró un segundo después y se dio cuenta que miraba su casa con una sonrisa divertida, era blanca, amplía, perfecta y sería increíble pasar el resto de sus días aquí, con Donghyuck en el interior. Tal y como esta noche.

 

Pronto, Quizás.

 

—¿Y esa sonrisa, mi amor? — preguntó Donghyuck bajando las escaleras vestido únicamente con su cómodo abrigo que le había quitado hace unos minutos.

 

—¡Te dije que no podías salir así! —  Mark lo levantó del piso de la cintura mientras Donghyuck reía con la boca abierta y apretando muy fuerte sus párpados. Podía escuchar el sonido empapar toda la casa cada vez que reía así de fuerte y tibio. Donghyuck lo abrazó del cuello y enredó sus piernas en su cintura, luego recuperó el aliento y con los ojos brillosos, lo miró.

 

Es tan bonito, pensó Mark.

 

Donghyuck pasó sus dedos suavemente por sus labios y rascó su boca antes de volver a asomar una sonrisa, afortunadamente Mark sonreía también.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco Mark recomendó "Ivy" de Frank Ocean y esto se vino a la mente, muchas gracias. 
> 
> Michelle si estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias por todo, me alegra que pensemos igual e incluso tengamos un gusto musical parecido. Sé que no te gusta el markhyuck tanto como a mí, pero sí te animas a leer esto, sería increíble. 
> 
>  
> 
> :D


End file.
